


Fangirl Together, Stay Together

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Comic-Con, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Conventions, Cosplay, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Marvel Comics - Freeform, POV Female Character, Star Trek References, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's at the Con that she and Wanda bond the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl Together, Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#42): Darcy/Wanda: Weird | avland prompt: Friendship | mcufemslash General Prompts Table A - prompt #5: Thoughts

It's at the Con that she and Wanda bond the most.

Jane hadn't been interested in attending, and met up with Betty Ross for coffee instead, so they were free to wander and fangirl with abandon.

In the least surprising turn of events maybe ever, Wanda is the greatest Scarlet Witch cosplayer on Earth. She's also not opposed to making faces in photo booths or indulging interests in some "eccentric" fandoms. 

Darcy might've sworn she'd already seen the weirdest she would, but there's no disappointment in being wrong - not when Wanda can play entire Stark Trek sequences in their heads.


End file.
